Innocence of Lies
by KSFnFc
Summary: AU. Happily married, Anakin and Padmé have enjoyed their life together in peace. Anakin as a Red Guard to Chancellor Palpatine. Padmé as Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate. When the Jedi come to arrest the Sith lord Palpatine, Anakin is forced to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1 - It begins with a leap

**Chapter 1 – It begins with a leap**

 _ **Chancellor's Suite - Padmé**_

The rain cascaded down from the sky surrounding her in a cold embrace. She couldn't bring herself to care as she stood from the broken window looking out into the fallen capital of Coruscant. The cities future remained a horrific mystery with no hope in site. The lies and secrets finally revealed; nothing left to hide under the cover of darkness. The scariest part of this was how much she wished she could forget it all and stay hidden under the mask of innocence once again. Everything seemed so perfect not long ago, but it was impossible to turn back.

Obi-Wan had been thrown out the window to his impending doom. The fog that surrounded the building made it impossible to see anything beyond a few feet. She felt a pull calling her outwards, unable to decipher whether it was the bristling wind or a something else. Her fogged mind left her paralysed in a flurry of emotions.

Mace Windu lay dying beneath the throne on which Palpatine sat. The menacing laugh of Palpatine rippled through her every fibre. The Jedi where scattered around the room as the guards silenced their moans and pleas one at a time. She couldn't bring herself to look back at her husband who called her name. He wasn't her husband anymore; Anakin wasn't capable of such atrocities. The man who called her name was no man, but a monster.

He made his choice and she wanted no part in it. The empire had won at last. Sith would rain supreme. How had this happened? No one saw this coming until the last minute, she came here to save Anakin while Obi-Wan arrested Palpatine with the other Jedi. Instead they had met the cold sharp spear head of the Red Guard's force pikes, wielded by none other than her Dear husband. She knew Anakin held the Chancellor in high esteem, a so called father figure, but she never thought he would choose him over her. He had been manipulated by the man, the words from his mouth where twisted with lies and deceit. How could he not see what he had become? How could he not believe her?

As the last Jedi was silenced by the hand of the Red Guards, only Mace remained. He refused to give Palpatine pity or beg for help as he rose to his feet using his fleeting strength. He lit his lightsaber and position himself in a fighting stance. "Your bravery is respectable, useless but still respectable" Palpatine laughed as he watched Mace Windu stand in defiance. "Finish him, end this pitiful resistance" he called to his guards. A gut retching scream echoed through the room as the man finally fell to the ground, his last breath escaping his through his lungs.

Now only she remained, left to defend herself. She had to gain control of herself to make her next move, she refused to give anyone the satisfaction off her defeat. Now was neither the time nor place to focus on the past. The mysterious pull called to her once again. She leant forward over the window looking down upon the city again. Perhaps it was a message? With one last breath she stepped forwards out of the window escaping the screaming pleas of her husband. Placing her trust in her possibly misguided faith she fell. As she was rushing through the wind, rapidly plummeting closer towards the ground, she began hastily looking around for anything to save her from her rash decision. At last she spotted a figure clinging to the surrounding buildings. The man was rough and disfigured but none the less it was undeniable.

Obi-Wan was alive; a sense of hope filled her once more. Guided by the force Obi-Wan brought her toward him, pulling her into the safety of the room. "It's okay, it's okay" he softly whispered as he closed the window silencing the wind and rain striking the building outside. Warmth filled them as they moved deeper inside the heart of the building. They passed through the corridors concealed by the shadows, avoiding any one who might attempt to stop them. It was interesting seeing how to world continued to operate, the public knew nothing about what awaited them. She could only assume that the senate would be dissolved as Palpatine made himself the supreme leader. It wasn't good to overthink though, once they were safe then they could form a proper plan.

He led them into a dark empty hangar away from the public. Speeders where littered along the wall off the large hangar. Obi-Wan directed them towards a speeder. "We need to leave as soon as possible" he said as he began to work on the speeder unlocking the door. The relieving click of the door resonated through the hangar as the pressure released opening the door. The sound of footsteps outside in the hallway brought haste to their mission. "Get in… we need to leave" He whispered guiding her into the speeder.

Padmé attempted to speak but no words left her lips; the spiralling emotions finally came to the surface and left her broken. How could this have happened, what should she do? What could she do? She couldn't leave her husband behind, but was this man still her husband? The Jedi had fallen in a matter of hours, what remained would crumble fast and leave only the broken debris in its place.

As she sat back in her seat, exhaustion came to forefront of her mind. She struggled to keep her eyelids open as the speeder booted to life. As they passed through the vast city, weaving in and out of the surrounding traffic, she finally submitted to her fatigue. The future would have to wait while she rested.


	2. Chapter 2 - Now what?

**Chapter 2 – Now what?**

 ** _Chancellor's Suite - Anakin_**

She jumped, she fucking jumped! Why did she do this, couldn't she hear him, didn't she trust him? The cold wind burst through the window, the rain dripping from his face as he looked into the vast beyond. He wife was dead; he could see no way in which she could've survived the fall. What was she thinking?

The cackling sound of the Palpatine resonated behind him, "It's time to act my boy, the Jedi must be wiped from existence."

He stepped back from the platform as a metal blind fell to cover the window, the sound of the city dispersed as the window was sealed shut. He didn't care enough to listen to Palpatine's words. Why should he? The love of his life just fell to her death.

Palpatine rose from his throne, "Take the troops and head to the temple." He took the lightsaber from Mace Windu's cold grasp and turned towards Anakin. "Wipe out all the remaining Jedi, leave no survivors." he said as he threw the device towards his student."

He tried to speak but found no words would leave his throat, he couldn't bring himself to speak in this moment.

"Take the weapon," he said, the impatience and irritation tangled within Palpatine's words.

Summoning his voice, he managed to grasp at enough words to form what could be a semblance of a sentence. "The...The Padawans are at the temple... Surely you don't mean..."

"Did you not understand my words?" the Palpatine said fury leaking from his voice. "You will obey my command." He orders leaving no room for interpretation.

"They're just children, you can't ask me to this." He said finding his courage to fight back "My wife just jumped and you don't even care, I need to go find her... Maybe she's not gone, maybe it's not too late!" He began to tremble as the thought of his own words caught up with him.

"You can find another," he said stepping closer to the trembling man. "She was too stubborn for my liking; we would've dealt with her sooner or later."

"How dare you!" Anakin spoke, as his anger rose. He leapt to strike Palpatine but was suddenly blown backwards against the sealed window. His sudden strength evaporating as he tried to regain his breath.

The Palpatine stretched out his hand, engulfing the man in streaks of blue lightning. "Learn your place," he said as Anakin writhed in pain on the ground. "The Jedi are the ones at fault and you know it." he said ending his punishment. "Release your anger...go to the temple, finish the Jedi." the finality off his voice left nothing to be questioned as he threw the lightsaber down on the ground towards the man and departed to take care off further business.

It took a minute to gain his strength before Anakin was able to stand again. His mind in tatters from too many unanswered questions and a plethora of unwanted emotions. A clone trooper came through the archway of the room, passing the broken doors which had been ripped off the hinges. "Commander," he spoke "Palpatine informed us, we're ready to head to the temple."

"Of course, let's go." Anakin said picking up the lightsaber at his feet "prepare the shuttle, I'll be down after you." He stood tall trying to regain his strength which had been knocked out of him as he responded.

The clone nodded at the command and turned on his feet towards the shuttle leaving Anakin alone finally to his thoughts. Although he quickly banished them as he remembered Palpatine's commands. He couldn't kill the children, he never thought he would be part of something like this. He had always admired Palpatine, defended him against others who thought less of him. He had believed his loyalty to the man was unwavering... But now?

As he walked towards the exit he began to formulate a plan. Picking up a communicator from a fallen Jedi's pocket he sent out a message before crushing the device in his grasp. He passed through the archway heading along the empty corridors. Had everyone left because it was late or had they left because of what had just transpired? How would the citizens take to the information that the noble Jedi had been eradicated? Would they rebel or cower and fall into place like obedient sheep pretending nothing had happened, indoctrinated by the words of the chancellor. Anakin himself had never been a long term thinking man when it came to plans. his wife was usually the one who thought ahead. He assumed Palpatine had planned ahead likewise.

True, he held the man in high esteem but despite this he was beginning to realize that maybe Palpatine was more manipulative than he'd been led to believe. He had always trusted the man; he'd been taken under his wing as a boy. Palpatine was the man who'd gotten him the job. He was a Red Guard after all, held in high esteem within the ranks of the republic army. A noble guard dedicated to protecting the chancellor.

He was doing his Job; the Jedi came to arrest the chancellor. He was just defending the man. How had his wife gotten tangled up in this? He had reached the shuttle where the clones waited, forcing him to focus on the task at hand. Once he stepped onto the platform the door behind him sealed and the shuttle departed to the temple.

"What orders did Palpatine give you?" Anakin asked trying to get a grip on the situation at hand.

The clone commander turned towards Anakin "He told us to initiate order 66 and follow your command once we reach the temple."

"Order 66?" Anakin questioned "What's order 66?"

"Terminate the Jedi and eliminate the order," the command spoke his voice wary "We've been prepared for this, I thought you knew?"

"Knew what? It just happened, how can this order exist?" He spoke exasperated as the puzzle became more scrambled in his mind.

"We've been prepared for years" He said "You must have known off this?"

Realizing the impression, he was beginning to give off he decided to drop the issue. "Oh…Of course, I forgot."

Accepting this answer the clone trooper stepped back into place preparing as the shuttle began to descend upon the entrance of the temple.

 ** _Jedi Temple - Anakin_**

Silence echoed through the halls of temple, not a single soul in sight. Anakin led the troops through the corridors. "Where are the Jedi" Anakin spoke using a false bravado "Search this place and find them." he issued to the surrounding troops as they spread out looking for the Jedi.

"They appear to have disappeared" the trooper stated reporting the obvious. "They must have been warned by the other Jedi." The trooper spoke providing his own theory.

"They can't all have escaped, it isn't possible!" he roared "Find someone or it'll be you on the chopping block." He ordered giving off the impression of rage and anger.

He stormed off further into the temple unable to maintain the facade, he didn't know how much longer he could last. His emotions catching up with him, this day just wouldn't end. He hoped the Jedi had go his message and decided to run.

As he walked into the council room he found it empty. "What a surprise," he muttered. The room looked different at night, it was creepy how empty and disserted it was. He was thankful for this however as it meant he wouldn't have to fight any more Jedi. He was fed up off killing. With a sigh of relief, he turned around beginning to head out the room.

A voice echoed in behind him freezing him in his place "How could you!"

"What are you doing here" Anakin whispered turning to face the man.

Kit Fisto stood before him, his face expressing a mixture of sadness and anger. Anakin himself barely knew the man but held him in high respect from the stories he'd heard.

"I refused to flee, I choose to fight" Kit Fisto said calmly readying himself "If you were smart you'd give up and surrender yourself now."

"Don't do this" Anakin whispered his voice conveying a sudden urge off dread "No more bloodshed tonight."

"You're no match for a Jedi, you're a mere bodyguard." he said taunting Anakin "Palpatine's no longer here to fight for you."

"Don't make me do this" Anakin urged moving his hand to lightsaber at his side. Preparing himself to fight once more this night. They both knew he couldn't be talked out of this.

Noticing Mace Windu's lightsaber dangling from the man's hip Kit Fisto charged. Kit fist leapt forward to strike. Anakin drew his blade defending the action and the following strikes as Kit pressed on in anger "How could you kill the man!" he shouted in frustration as the purple and green lightsaber clashed together. Kit Fisto was shocked by the fluid movement and skill possessed by this man. Anakin easily evaded the man and continued in a defensive manner. "You're a traitor to the republic" He spoke as they stepped apart taking a short break to regain their strength

Kit charged forward once more on the offensive. This caused him to leap backwards evading the attack before continuing to defend himself. At this point he switched to a more fighting style in an attempt to disarm the man. Too no luck however, this wasn't an easy fight. Kit Fisto took the advantage and managed to get in an attack, cutting him on the edge of his arm. Despite this they both pushed forward, neither willing to relinquish the fight. The advantage continued to switch between both men with no clear winner in site.

After a short time of fighting they stepped back, taking another moment to rest. He watched the man carefully, preparing for any attack he might try. Kit Fisto continued to berate him in his angered state. "You're a disgrace to your family." He spat starring at the man.

Anger spiked in him at this statement. He leapt forward suddenly in anger taking a final swing, cleaving Kit Fisto's hand from his wrist and submitting the man to surrender. "How dare you!" he spoke in disgust.

Kit Fisto thoughts seemed to have passed on however as he looked at his cauterized stumps in despair and denial while the anger left his system. "How did you beat me?" He mumbled to himself "You're not a Jedi, how did you fight like that?" he spoke looking up at Anakin in wonder. The man seemed in despair, unable to understand how he'd lost a fight to a Red Guard.

Anakin was lost in his anger however, unable to get a grasp on his emotions and maintain any form of constraint. He silenced Kit Fisto in one fowl swipe ending the Jedi's life. Once the blade passed his sense came rushing back to him... what had he done, he was better than this. Deactivating his blade, he dropped it to the ground struggling to form a concise thought. He'd just killed another, he just couldn't hold his anger in. How had he let it come to this once more?

What will Padmé think of him he thought in remorse as sadness engulfed him. A sombre moment passed over him 'would', she was gone. His wife was dead and it was all his fault. Nothing would bring her back. His life was over. In several hours he'd gone from being happy to eternally miserable.

He finally yielded to his emotions, his exhaustion was just too much. He'd exerted so much energy today and now he couldn't find any reason to carry on. He could feel the weight from the day's events on his shoulders. Too much to bear, he couldn't continue any longer. He collapsed to the ground as his vision slowly left him, struggling to hold himself any longer, he fell into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 – Written by the winners

**Chapter 3 – Written by the winners**

 ** _Medical Room C22 – Anakin_**

The rhythmic sound of machines operating surrounds him as he lies asleep in a medical bed. He rests peacefully in the bed unaware of the night's events as his mind shelters him from the suffering torment which caused his collapse. He begins to waken from his slumber as he hears shouting echoing down the hall from his room. The light of the room blinds him, distracting him and causing him to question his situation. Where was he exactly?

As his eyes adjust to the bright shining lights he begins to piece together his location from previous visits throughout his life. Why was he in a hospital? He sat up resting his back against the frame of the bed, his eyes scouting around the room. He looked towards the entrance of his room waiting for his wife to appear as she usually did whenever he ended up here. He knew how much she fretted over him when he was hurt, he remembered when she left the senate mid-meeting to rush to his side after one of his injuries, so where was she now exactly?

A sense of dread began etching at his mind. His mind was trying to tell him something he couldn't quite understand. His memory seemed to be split into fragments, a puzzle he just couldn't piece together. Whatever it was though, he knew it couldn't be good. He felt burdened and miserable, his thoughts becoming drearier. Maybe it was just the environment? He always felt awkward and uneasy whenever he was in a hospital room. He'd always associated it with death like many people. Whatever the cause was he had to get out of here.

He pushed himself up and began walking towards to door when the glint of a metallic object caught his attention. A lightsaber sat resting on the table besides his bed, why was that here? He didn't own a lightsaber, the Jedi didn't just give these away. So how did one come into his possession? He walked towards the object picking it and studying it. He recognised this weapon, how did he end up with Mace Windu's lightsaber? Master Windu was the last person he'd expect to willing hand over his weapon, even if only for a second. Suddenly his fogged mind began to clear as the puzzle slowly came together.

The events begin to unravelled once more, his past becoming clear. The dead body of Kit Fisto flashed before his eyes, murdered by his hands. How many Jedi had he killed? He remembered when they came into the Chancellor's office attempting to kill his leader. He had fought to protect Palpatine, defending him from the intruders. He remembered then, obi wan had been thrown out the window to his death. Even his best friend had betrayed him.

It hit him then, his wife had been there. She'd jumped… She'd chosen death over him, how could this be? The shock rushed to him and he became struck with panic, struggling to catch a breath he fell against the bed to his knees. He tried to catch his breath but struggled as he was bombarded with memories of the past. He was paralysed with fear as his vision blurred and he slumped to the floor.

Steadying himself and using some meditation techniques he'd learnt he began to calm himself. Grabbing his gear, he left the room leaving the lightsaber on the floor where he dropped it. He couldn't think straight while surrounded by the white walls and sterile environment reminding him of death. He had to leave now, he wouldn't last a minute more in that place.

Bursting out of the hospital doors, he took a breath of fresh air. He started walking in an effort to make his way away from the facility. He tried composing himself in order to make a plan. He'd head back to his apartment and try to make sense off all this. He was tired of been pushed around, he needed to stand his ground and make his own decisions. He didn't know who to blame just yet, but he'd know soon enough. Whoever was to blame though was in trouble, he would make they pay. They would regret everything they'd ever done; they'd wish they had never met him.

Spotting an empty speeder, he began to make his way towards the vehicle preparing to commandeer it for a short while. He felt a slight wave a calm rush over him when he ignited the engine, the smooth rhythmic sound helping him to relax slightly. Of course I didn't take long for this to be interrupted by the sound of his communicator beeping. With a tired sigh he checked the device, he'd been summoned to the Chancellor's suite. He set off on his journey, gliding past the speeders swiftly evading any incident. He had no time to waste, Palpatine never liked to be kept waiting after all.

 ** _Chancellor's Suite - Anakin_**

The senate building was bustling with life as people went about their job, acting as though nothing had occurred within the past twenty-four hours. The halls off the senate building where bright and full of colour. No one was mourning the loss of the Jedi it seems. This was quite peculiar considering how they were viewed by the majority of the public, they were the defenders and peace keepers of the republic. Did people not know? Or did they just not care? He couldn't help but wonder.

As he passed through the halls towards the Chancellor's suite he began to think. Order 66? How long exactly had Palpatine been planning this? Considering how swift and quick the plan was he had to assume it had been in the works for a long time. He knew Palpatine had never been too fond of the Jedi and the influence they held over the republic, but he'd never expected this. Although if what the Jedi had said, about him being a Sith lord, then anything was possible. It can't have been true though. Palpatine was a great man, one who Anakin was willing to give his life for. He took the job as a red guard to stand by Palpatine, defend him no matter the cost.

Those thoughts quickly came to an end as he approached the doors of the Chancellor's suite. The room was clean and neat, no sign of anything from before. The broken window was fixed, the dead bodies removed. In the centre of the room the Chancellor sat, a warped grin etched on his face as he issued commands to the troops and officers surrounding him. The way he operated was smooth and planned, he knew exactly what he was doing. He couldn't help but wonder how much more of his plan was left to be executed. It was at that moment that he caught Palpatine's attention, his smile grew showing his retched teeth as he gave began to cackle.

"Anakin my boy, a pleasure to see you again," he spoke before turning his attention back to the officers. "leaves us now, we will discuss these matters later on." The troops quickly took the message and left the suite imminently. At this point Palpatine rose from his chair to make his way over to him. "Glad to see your well, I was worried after I heard what happened at the temple," spoke Palpatine.

"I got your message, what's this about," Spat Anakin in a sudden burst of annoyance.

The false smile fell from his face as he showed his true colours. "It would do you well to listen to me boy," he spoke clearly angered by Anakin's words. "Especially considering your failure from last night." He flinched at these words, did the emperor know of his deceit? "It appears Master Windu warned the others before they came to my suite." Apparently not.

"When I arrived at the temple only one Jedi had stayed behind," He pointed out calmly, trying to sway the man's thoughts from his deceit.

"You don't think I know that," Spat Palpatine in irritation. "It is no matter however; we were able to intercept their ship when they tried to escape the system," he spoke his smile reappearing at the thought. "Only one ship escaped our grasp, it won't be long till they're found either," he said walking towards the window and gazing out into the city.

Anakin took this moment to compose himself, his warning had ultimately failed. He'd let down Padmé once again.

"That's not why I summoned you," spoke Palpatine turning back to face Anakin "I have plans for you." He began to approach his desk as he continued to speak "But first, I've decided to reward you."

"For what?" spoke Anakin, clearing his throat to speak. "You said I failed you."

"You did, but you also succeeded in other ways," He spoke as he reached his desk and opened up his draw. "I saw how you handled the Jedi who attacked me, I also heard off your fight in the temple." He looked up to study Anakin before returning to the draw. "It seems that you should be better equipped." With this he took out the hilt of a lightsaber, handing it out to Anakin.

Anakin took the weapon holding it in his grasp and studying the blade. He ignited the blade, taken aback by the dark red colour emitting from the blade. The blade seemed to absorb the light around it leaving only darkness as it hissed in the air. He felt the power of the blade in his hand, it would be so easy to strike down the Chancellor. His thoughts became tangled in darkness as his anger rose to the surface, he'd never felt power like this.

"Embrace the feeling." The Chancellor whispered as his dark eyes stared, fixated on him, his twisted smile began to reappear across his face.

As he held the blade in his hand, his concerns and thoughts of the Jedi began to fade away. Replaced by the feeling off power he began to resent those who would try to oppose him. How dare they; Obi Wan, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto – how dare they try to oppose him and his master. His feelings began to grow as he became entwined with this strange powerful feeling. He thoughts back to last night, how he brought down the Jedi in this very room. He looked around the room feeling his pride grow at the memory, the guilt left his body and only power remained. As he looked towards the window he remembered…Padmé.

The dark wave left him suddenly, he felt cold and horrified by his thoughts. He deactivated the blade watching the red flame disappear into the hilt. The guilt came back and hit him. His wife, how could he have forgotten. He needed to try and find her, his mind had become clouded but he needed to focus, if there was any chance she was alive he had to know. The metal lightsaber sat in his hand, it felt cold and metallic, unwanted and unwelcome.

Looking back up away from the blade and towards the Chancellor he spoke, his voice broken and distressed. "Padmé, is she" …

"I thought we were finished with this!" He spat cutting him of mid-sentence, his face twisting into anger once more. "She's dead, there's nothing left to be found." Anakin's legs gave way and he crumpled against the desk at this remark, his small grasp of hope scattered. "There's nothing left to do, stop whimpering and get up." snapped Palpatine with his anger and resent leaking into his voice. After a moment of contemplation, he continued to speak. "I have a job for you, your skills are far too important to be wasted." He continued to speak ignoring Anakin's distress. "I'm assigning you a squadron, your task will be to find the remaining Jedi who escaped and eliminate them." At this he looked down at him showing clear disgust over the man's current state. "You need to control your emotions, there is no place for love in this new empire." He spoke in disdain. "Do you understand!" He shouted in anger at him as he patience's became strained. "Answer me!"

Startled at his display of anger he managed to control himself as he stuttered out. "Yes master, I…I understand." He gained his composure and rose to his feet. His emotions had been in constant turmoil, he needed to rest, he needed time to grieve. "When do I leave?" he asked pushing his feelings aside for the time being.

"You depart tomorrow at dawn, go home and prepare yourself, only contact me when necessary." He ordered, leaving no room for questions. At this remark he bowed before turning and heading for the door. As sudden thought jumped at him leaving him confused. Turning back to Palpatine he asked one final thing.

"What did you mean, when you said 'new empire'?" he said puzzled. This caught the Chancellor's attention bringing a smile to his face once more as he thought back.

"The Republic is failing my boy, we must make way for new and greater things," he remarked in a calm tone. "The empire will rise and I will be its ruler." Focusing on Anakin he spoke "It will do you well to follow me if you wish to succeed in this new empire, don't let me down." His tone was malicious and emitted a sense of finality. There would be no room for failure this time.

"Yes master." Spoke Anakin hurrying to leave the room quickly. The Chancellors plan where becoming clear, this was not just about the Jedi. This was the beginning of an uprising of the republic. Palpatine was no longer the Chancellor, but an emperor of his so called 'empire'. He had unknowingly picked his side in the battle, turning his back on democracy and freedom. Was it too late the change? Did he even want to change? His friends and family where dead and he had nothing left. He'd felt power though, when he held the lightsaber, that could be his. With the emperor in control they could prevent others from getting hurt, they could protect the galaxy from those who would want to do harm. Perhaps this was a good thing, democracy had failed him all his life. Padmé had always looked for the good in things but maybe, maybe that just wasn't the case. Time would tell, but for now, he just wanted to go home and rest.

 ** _Coruscant Skylanes – Anakin_**

The Coruscant Skylanes was littered with Air speeders. The traffic moved quick and swift as people moved about the city. It was always a marvellous site for Anakin, he loved flying. He would often take any chance he could to be out in the open flying, even if only for a few minutes. It had always helped him to relax and release his stress, ever since he was a child. It made no difference today however.

He looked about the city as he carefully glided and manoeuvred his way through all the speeders. It had become second nature to him, he never thought when flying, he just trusted his instincts. He remembered how Padmé was always terrified when flying with him, she made him promise he wouldn't do it but he could never help himself. The thought of crashing never worried him, the thrill he found was worth the risk.

The peaceful city troubled him, there were no riots or uprising against what Palpatine was trying to do. Had people just accepted this? He switched on his video feed deciding to see what exactly the public knew, after all he knew the truth – didn't he?

The feed began auto tuning its self to find any broadcast station. In his time spent of Coruscant he'd found all the stations to be the similar in one way or another. The propaganda never bothered him. You could read in between the lines and pick apart the facts from opinion. The feed finally found its signal as the sound suddenly blasted through the speakers, replacing the previous static noise.

 _'Last night an assassination attempt was made on Chancellor Palpatine's life. Five Jedi where sent by the order to murder the Chancellor. The assailants where know to include Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. The attempt was made last night at approximately midnight. Fortunately, the attempt failed thanks to the heroic effort of the red guards. The Chancellor has personally commended Anakin Amidala-Skywalker for his efforts. It is believed that the Jedi order had been losing its influence over the Republic and its senate. In order to gain back their control, they planned to remove the Chancellor and replace him with someone who they had more control over.'_

 _"In the recent years, the war with the separatist army led by Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master had become increasing strained. To combat this effort, the Chancellor introduced the grand army of the Republic consisting of clone solders created on the planet Kamino. This was considered a success helping the Republic to combat the separatist army. The Jedi however were very opposed to this new army and the emergency powers granted at the time. Claiming it to be unnecessary and a detriment to the Galactic Republic's survival. After the failed assassination attempt made on the Chancellors life the Jedi fled the system. Evidence found at the temple shows the Jedi to have been in collaboration with the Separatist Droid Army. It is now believed that they aimed to eliminate the Galactic Republic in order to rule with their own agenda."_

 _"Obi-Wan Kenobi escaped the chancellors suit and is believed to still be at large. Reports claim he escaped the fight when their defeat became clear. The Coruscant Security Force state that he was the one who warned the Jedi temple of their failure in the assassination attempt, allowing them to escape Coruscant. A statement was issued to the public. 'If Obi-Wan is sighted be sure to report him to the Security Force, make no attempt to apprehend him yourself. He is a high level threat who needs to be arrested and placed in custody'._

 _"Chancellor Palpatine issued a statement this morning. He has issued 'order 66' in an attempt to eliminate the remaining Jedi who wish to damage the Republic. He has doubled the size of the Grand Army in an attempt to finally wipe out the Jedi and Separatist threat facing this galaxy. To streamline this effort, he has been granted emergency powers from the senate. This will remain until the Republic has once again achieved peace throughout the galaxy. The citizens off the republic have been very enthusiastic about this new proposal. This is no surprise however, after the tragic loss of Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate 'Mrs Padmé_ _Amidala-Skywalker'. Mrs Amidala-Skywalker was killed during the attempt on the Chancellor, this incident was considered unfortunate collateral damage. It was believed she went to the Chancellor's suite in an attempt to warn her husband off the impending attack. This tragic lose has been a disaster to many. The attack has led to the strong public opinion over the permanent removal of the Jedi."_

 _"The Chancellors final statement is as follows: 'My people, today may be a day of remorse, but have no doubt. Tomorrow is a day of action, the republic will no longer be in fear off those who oppose us. We will avenge those who gave their lives fighting this war. Know that their sacrifice is not in vein. They will be remembered for their effort in forging this new peaceful republic. The future is bright for the galaxy, and I Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will ensure the survival and success of the Galactic Republic against those who dare oppose us'"._

Anakin switched of the feed at this point, disgusted by the manipulation of the emperor. How had he never realised just how deceptive this man was. How had they let him become Supreme Chancellor? The worst part was how there was nothing to be done about it. It was too late, with the emergency powers granted alongside his Grand Army, he was invincible. He felt sick to his stomach knowing how Padmé's death was used. Palpatine had turned her into a pawn in his sick game, using her as propaganda to manipulate to people to following his ideals.

He'd done the same to the Jedi, if any one was truly opposed to the separatists it would be them. To suggest they were in collusion with them was preposterous, how could anyone possibly believe that? All lies spewed on the news network where ridiculous, he couldn't understand how Palpatine had managed this. He must have planned this for years, waiting for the perfect moment to turn the public against the Order. Perhaps it was true what the Jedi where saying, maybe Palpatine was a Sith. He didn't want to believe it, but he was struggling to find any other explanation. The lightsaber he'd been gifted was Red. He'd heard off these synthetic crystal sabres' before but they were always associated with the Sith, was it true? He'd felt the power and strength emitted from the blade, it was different to the one's he'd handled before on occasion. It felt stronger and heavier than Mace Windu's blade he used the night before. Could it really be possible?

Was it really true also that Obi-Wan was still alive? He'd seen him fall out the window. Then again, if anyone could survive a fall like that it would be him. If he was stuck in the city though, with the full force of the republic searching – he wouldn't last long. If he found him he could explain the situation, he could seek Obi-Wans help, he was always wise for his age. Would Obi-Wan even want to help after what he'd done? He'd killed the Jedi that attacked, granted at the time he was just defending the chancellor. But still, he'd betrayed them and for that they might never forgive him.

Whatever decision he made, he would have to make it quick. In less than twenty-four hours he would be departing on a mission. The Chancellor had entrusted him with this task, failure wasn't an option. The idea of hunting down and eliminating the Jedi didn't appeal to him. If he was leading the operation though, he could give them a chance. He could misguide his squadron to ensure no more harm would come to the Jedi.

His choice could wait for a few hours though; his mind was struggling to function on so few hours off sleep. Still fatigued from the temple even flying was becoming a struggle. Fortunately for him he was nearing his home. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to return to a place full of so many memories. Either way it was time to go home.

 ** _Senate Apartment Complex – Anakin_**

Taking a sigh of relief, he entered the lift to the senate apartment complex. As the lifted slowly moved upwards to the penthouse suite, he looked out into the city skyline. It was amazing how peaceful the city seemed despite everything that happened. The people were eager to accept the lies without question. It didn't seem to matter what was right and wrong. They were happy to accept the Jedi as the destructive rebels against the republic. Despite the fact they had lived peacefully with the republic for thousands of years. Chancellor Palpatine had always been viewed as a saint by the republic. They all trusted the kind old man who's aim had always been in the best interest of the galaxy. Would it make any difference if they knew what the Jedi knew?

Who was to say that the Jedi knew best though? For years the Jedi and Sith have been mortal enemies, but wasn't it the winners who re-wrote history after all. The Jedi had been around for years; it was in their best interest to have the Sith portrayed as vile demons. He had never held any malicious intent towards the Jedi, but that didn't mean that he agreed with them. Their values and rules were outdated and counterproductive to their own survival. Yet they continued to follow them, without question or protest. What did that say about them as a group? He couldn't understand how the force held so much power over these two groups.

Throughout history, this battle between the two sides had continued. No side willing to relinquish its power. So little was known about the force that it was considered a myth in certain corners of the galaxy. Wasn't it selfish of the Jedi? They preach peace and tranquillity while been at war with the Sith for thousands of years. Hypocrisy, thy name is Jedi. The time was coming to pick a side. Although it seemed obvious at first, it was become increasingly more difficult to pick. Either what's in the greater interested of the people, or what he believes is right. Then again, how can you know what's right when everything you believed in was a lie.

The elevator began to slow its ascent as it reached the penthouse. The metallic doors opened to reveal the vibrant hallway leading to front door. This place had never felt like home to him, Tatooine was the only place which felt like home. It didn't bother him though, Padmé always made those things matter less. She'd always loved this place; claiming it to been the closest thing to Naboo. It didn't matter now though. With her gone it wouldn't take long before he was evicted. It was the senate penthouse for the representative off Naboo. He didn't belong here anymore.

He felt cold and weak as he walked down the hallway. Each step harder than the last as he approached the door. Who would've thought it was going to be this hard. The busy day had allowed him to find distractions, which he supposed was a blessing in disguise. But now he was running out of distractions, it was hard to admit it to himself but, he was scared. He never thought off life without Padmé after he married her. It was a given that they'd last forever, at least that's what he'd thought.

Part of him just couldn't accept she was dead. He was always sure if she died, he'd soon follow from heartbreak or something like that. However, that obviously wasn't true since here he stood. Alive and well… not well. He'd never dealt well with death, it always brought out the worst in him. He couldn't compartmentalise his emotions, it had destroyed him when Shmi had died. It still hurt to think about it, Padmé was the one who helped him out of that depressing spiral. How was he supposed to do it by himself this time?

Pushing open the door he walked into the main chamber. Natural daylight illuminated the room highlighting every object. Everything was carefully organised and positioned with nothing out of place. It was exactly the same as when he left for work the previous day. He walked further into the room observing his surroundings, everything seemed different somehow. It was no longer the vibrant apartment that it used to be.

He dropped his cloak to the floor, relieving the tension in his shoulders. He stretched in an attempt to relax himself. Removing the utility belt from his waist and throwing it onto a nearby sofa. He walked into the bedroom of the apartment, a book laid open on the bed. Picking it up he closed the copy placing it on the bedside table. She must have been reading when Obi-Wan came to warn her.

He still couldn't understand why he'd done that. He must have come by looking for him to warn him of Palpatine's deceit, instead finding Padmé. He was meant to be home that night but had stayed longer at the Chancellors request. Did the emperor know what was going to happen that night? Had he planned this entire thing? It didn't matter anymore though. What's done is done.

He couldn't think about what if's anymore. Hindsight was just that, and nothing could be done about it. There were so many things that could've changed last night, so many things which would've made a difference. It was too late though, nothing could change that.

He left the bedroom walking back into the main chamber as he sat down in exhaustion. As sat there in his twisted thoughts he noticed the lightsaber Palpatine had given him. He remembered the power and strength it gave him when he held it. Reaching down and picking it up he began to study it once more. It was beautifully crafted, a masterpiece in its own right. His thumb slowly moved up the hilt towards the ignition. The sharp hiss echoed round the room as the lightsaber buzzed to life. The red flame was hypnotic in the open chamber. It fused with the natural light of the room creating a spectacular light. A calm presence settled over him, removing all thoughts of guilt and worry. Where had this been all his life?

His thoughts darkened and became twisted with anger. Emotions slowly bubbling to the surface. It became impossible to contain his anger. In a sudden burst of rage, he leapt this his feet. Lashing out at the objects around him. The blade carved with ease, tearing apart objects with little effort. He felt his anger and resent growing but refused to stop. It was addictive, he was enraptured with the feeling. He gained strength with every strike, feeling rejuvenated by a sudden burst of energy.

His thoughts turned to the Jedi as his resentment grew. His mind constantly reminding him of their deceit. The way Obi-Wan had manipulated his wife. The way the council accused Palpatine, sentencing him to death. Who gave them the right to decide? They always claimed to encourage the senate and the democracy which it stood for. However, the second it became an inconvenience they changed their rules. They had no right to attack the Chancellor. They could've addressed their theory to the senate, allowing the people to decide. Instead they marched to the temple, demanding the man's head on a pike. He'd considered these people friends and colleagues. They were at his wedding, Obi-Wan had stood by his side as his best man. How had he never seen that his best friend was a filthy liar who's only aim was to manipulate him into getting what he wanted. Enough was enough.

Silencing his blade once more he stared out into the world. Watching as the sun set on the great city of Coruscant. Another day had come to an end, but tomorrow would be a new day. He would no longer be pushed around and manipulated by the Jedi. He will decide how he rules his life; he will make his own destiny. He will ensure peace throughout the galaxy, with or without the Jedi.

* * *

 **If you've made it this far into the story and enjoyed it, leave a review. It'll be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks**

 **KSFnFc**


End file.
